


But Never Begged

by BiBerryMuffin



Series: No Way Out [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Gen, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBerryMuffin/pseuds/BiBerryMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Sans has been stuck in the anti-void ever since Error left him there. Broken, he talks with the Human's soul and the voices in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Never Begged

Sans sat alone in the anti-void, his sole company was that of a small, red, floating soul in the shape of a heart that used to belong to the human from his world. He would speak to it softly, asking it questions, telling it that it would all be okay, that eventually they’d find a way out. The voices in his head also kept him company. Telling him encouraging things, keeping him occupied as he waited for Error’s return.

  
He had long since given up on escaping the anti-void. Long since given up on finding some way out. Yet, still he told the voices and the soul that everything would be okay. That they’d make it out. That’d he’d see his brother again, save the human, and everything would go back to normal.  
But deep down he didn’t believe what he told them. Deep down he felt hopeless. Weak. Like an animal trapped in a cage with no way out. Even the voices encouragement long since stopped feeling meaningful.

  
“This is it, Human. I’m sure of it. Today is the day we get out of here.” He whispered to the soul hovering just above his right hand. He held the soul close to his chest. It was like a security blanket. This tiny little soul was his last hope. His only meaning left in life and he would keep it safe as long as he lived.  
The soul of course did not reply back to him, but Sans swore that it glowed just a little bit brighter than it had before he spoke to it.

  
“ _Hey, Blueberry! How are you holding up? Haven’t lost hope yet, have you?_ ” He heard one of the voices ask him in his head. It sounded concerned. That was how most of the voices sounded these days. Concerned.

  
“ _Don’t give up! I’m sure you’ll find your way out of to there and if not Error will come back!_ ” Another voice said.

  
He smiled. It was a small smile. Not as large as it was when Error first left him in the anti-void. “No.” He replied back to the voices. “I haven’t given up. I’m alright. Really.” This of course was a lie. His hope was gone. He was broken. The only reason he still held on was…

  
Papyrus.

  
He had to get back to Papyrus.

  
The Human could help him if only they weren’t just a soul. The Human could give him hope. If the Human weren’t just a soul they could reply back to him. They could keep him company. Real company. Not like the company the voices kept him, popping in and out of his head talking to him. No. The Human could hold his hand and hug him.

  
He needed physical contact.

  
He needed The Human.

  
He needed to be held. 

He needed…

He needed…

He needed…

  
He needed Papyrus…

  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried. He hugged the soul to his chest, clutching it for comfort. “Human…” He choked out in between sobs. “Human, what do I do? There’s no way out…”

  
The soul did indeed glow bright when he addressed it this time. It’s glow emitted a comforting warmth that consoled him. He stared at it, tears blurring his vision. He watched it as it glowed.

“ _Blueberry! You have to stay determined! You can't give up... You are the future of your world!_ ” A voice spoke to him in his head.

  
“You’re right.” He said standing up off the ground and wiping the tears from his face with his free hand. He smiled down at the soul, “Let’s go, Human. If Error can get out of here, so can we.”

  
Even after many years of sitting and waiting for Error to come back…

  
He cried, but never begged.

**Author's Note:**

> "He cried, but never begged."  
> Okay, so I am a major nerd and I extremely enjoy loverofpiggies AU ErrorTale and I’ve had this idea in my head ever since Error left Blueberry in the anti-void. I know CQ has already assured us that Error will be back so this is kinda an AU where Error never comes back because Blueberry never really begs him to. So, Blueberry is sorta just left in the anti-void, hope dwindling, and slowly going insane. If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and my future fics about Errortale please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/. Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> I’m a terrible person for writing this…
> 
> -ThePortalPonies


End file.
